Kingdom Hearts: Rise of Moryo
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: When a demon emerges from it's prison, Sora and his friends once again team up with Naruto and his friends to escort a priestess to the Shrine of Sealing to seal the demon away. However, this priestess says that Sora and Naruto will die... very soon. Based off of the first Naruto Shippuden movie.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR NARUTO! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.**

Chapter 1

Inside some type of volcano, Sora, along with his blonde ninja friend Naruto, were fighting against some type of multi headed dragon.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!", Naruto shouted creating Shadow Clones.

"Clone Tackle!", he shouted as the clones sprang towards the beast. All of them were sent crashing into the ground, along with Sora.

"Grr... I will not DIE!", Sora shouted as the two boys got right back up and charged at the creature.

"Judgment Triad!", the brunet shouted throwing the Keyblade as it separated into three separate Keyblades. The heads only dodged them.

Naruto quickly jumped up and stabbed one of the heads with a kunai.

"Too slow!", he taunted before something caught the two boy's eyes.

"What the? An eye?", Sora asked before feeling a searing pain. His eyes widened as drops of blood landed on his face. Much to his shock, it was HIS blood. He had been impaled in the chest by one of the creature's arms! He weakly looked at Naruto to see that the same thing happened to the orange clad ninja.

"No...", he said softly before the two went limp.

"NARUTOOOOOOO! SORAAAAAAA!", a girl screamed.

The scene shifted to a graveyard on Destiny Islands. A casket was being lowered into the ground. Ven, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Xion, Namine, and Aqua were trying to hold back their tears while Riku, Vanitas, Terra, Lea, and Roxas looked at the ground sadly.

In the Hidden Leaf Village, the exact same thing was happening as Naruto's friends watched sadly as a casket was lowered into the ground.

On Destiny Islands, Sora's crown necklace was placed in front of the grave and in the Leaf Village, Naruto's headband had been placed on the grave.

As that was happening, King Mickey was sadly watching from nearby while in the Leaf Village, a blonde woman watched from her office.

"Why?", the mouse king asked himself.

"Is everything just ruled... by fate?", the blonde woman thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts! But I do own my OC Anne

Chapter 2

"SORA! VEN! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!", Vanitas shouted as he chased his two "brothers" through the house. Just a few minutes ago, he had woken up to find that Sora and Ven had drew a unibrow, a mustache, and a beard on his face with black markers.

"Try to catch us first!", Ven shouted, still clutching the marker.

Vanitas dove and grabbed them by the ankles, making them trip and land on the floor. "Got you now! You're dead!", he shouted.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Huh?", the three boys said looking up.

"I'll get that," Roxas said as he walked past them and opened the door.

"Oh, hey there Kairi," Roxas said to the panting red head at the door. "What's up?"

"Look," she said holding up a glass bottle with a letter on it. As soon as Sora saw the familiar king's seal, he sprung to his feet and grabbed it. Ven and Vanitas followed but got up a little bit quickly and landed on their faces but got right back up. Xion came out of the living room.

"Hey what's going on?", she asked.

"This!", Sora said showing the letter.

"A letter? Quick, read it!", she said.

He nodded and began to read it.

_"Hi guys. Sorry to bother you, but this is an emergency. A great evil has been unleashed in The Land of Fire. Tsunade, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, requests your help. Bring everyone, including Anne. Donald and Goofy will be picking you up as soon as they can._

_-King Mickey"_

"The Land of Fire? That's where Naruto lives!", Ven said.

"I'll go get the others. Meet us at the beach!", Kairi said as she turned around to leave, but stopped and turned to Vanitas. "Oh, and Vanitas, nice mustache," she said with a smirk before leaving. Vanitas just grumbled and went to go wash the marker off his face.

Later...

Everyone was sitting on the beach waiting.

"How much longer?", Lea asked.

"They should be here right about... now!", Roxas said as the Gummi Ship appeared and landed on the beach. Goofy popped his head out.

"Hiya fellas!", he greeted.

"Hey Donald. Hey Goofy," Sora said with a smile. "Do you know what's going on in the Leaf Village?", he asked.

"No, but we came as soon as we could to get you, and now we gotta get Anne, so hop in!", Donald said as they ran into the ship. The ship rose up and they flew into the sky.

"First stop: Kadic Academy!", Sora shouted as they sped towards the destination.

Meanwhile...

In a dorm room at Kadic Academy, a brown haired girl that had her bangs completely covering her right eye that was wearing a black T shirt under a black unbuttoned flannel shirt and jeans along with a necklace with a fake claw attached to it around her neck was sitting at her computer watching and laughing at epic fails and faceplants when she heard someone knocking at her door really hard.

"OK! I'm coming!," she shouted as she paused the video and walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh hey, Sora!", she said, grinning when she saw the familiar spikey haired boy.

"Hi Anne. You need to come with us right now," he said.

"Huh? Why?", she asked as he pulled out King Mickey's letter. She read it and her visible eye widened.

"Let's go!", the girl shouted as she dashed down the hall, quickly followed by Sora. They ran into the forest and found the Gummi Ship with everyone waiting in it.

"Hey guys!", she yelled as soon as she got in.

"Good, Anne's here. Now let's go!", Donald yelled impatiently as he started the engine.

"WAH!", everyone shouted as they scrambled to their seats while the ship once again rose up in the air and flew up into the sky and disappeared.

Meanwhile...

In the Hidden Leaf Village, ninja were running out of the gigantic entrance. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light in the woods. There was a thud and groans were heard. The groans came from Sora and the gang, who were now in the same clothes they were in the last time they came. They heard a lot of shouts come from the village, so they got up and ran out of the woods to see a bunch of ninja running around the place.

"You think this has something to do with the king's letter?", asked Namine.

"Yeah. Come on!", Sora shouted as he dashed forward and ran into the village before the others could even react.

"Watch out! Coming through!", the Keyblader shouted pushing past a few villagers rushing out of the village. As he ran around a corner, Sora ran into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"OW! Hey watch where you're going!", he heard the person shout.

"No, YOU watch where YOU'RE-" Sora stopped short when he saw the familiar red hair under the dark blue bandana and the tan zipped vest and light blue shirt.

"Amaru?!", he asked in surprise.

She gasped and smiled. "Sora!", she shouted hugging him. "It's so good to see you!"

"I told ya I'd be back soon!", he said grinning as the others caught up with him.

"Sora! How many times do we have to tell you to- Amaru?", Riku asked when he saw her.

"Hi guys!", she said.

"How've you been?", Roxas asked.

"Pretty good. I've been staying with Naruto," she said and noticed the stares she was getting from Vanitas, Lea, and Riku.

"But it's not what you think!", she said blushing. "Anyway, I learned a few things from Naruto and Sakura. And look at what I got when I managed to create a clone!", she said as she pointed to her shoulder, which had a headband with a metal plate with the Leaf symbol on it tied around it.

Sora, Roxas, and Ven yelled in surprise and jumped back.

"No way! You're a ninja now?!", Sora asked.

"Yep!", she said with a smile. "Naruto himself gave it to me!"

"Hey, speaking of Naruto, where is that guy anyway?", Kairi asked.

"Right here!", they heard a familiar voice shout. They looked up to see the orange clad ninja himself standing on a low building.

"Hey guys! What's up?", he said with a grin.

"Naruto!", the gang shouted happily. "We came here when Tsunade said she needed us," Sora said. Naruto nodded and looked at the villagers.

"I don't care what they throw at me! I'm ready to go!", he said smiling. The gang sweatdropped at this as a familiar pink haired girl ran over to him.

"Naruto! What are you doing?! We've been called up too! Come on!", Sakura shouted.

"Hi Sakura," Sora said. Sakura finally noticed them and smiled.

"Sora! Everyone! It's so good to see you again but why are you here?", she asked.

"Well, King Mickey sent us a letter that said Tsunade needed us to come immediately. We don't know why," Ven explained.

"Well, come on then!", she yelled as she ran towards the Hokage's office, followed by the others.

They ran into the giant building and didn't stop until they got to the door that led to Tsunade's office. Sora knocked on the door and they heard her say, "Come in!"

They walked in to see Tsunade at her desk with Shizune standing next to her holding a pig and Neji Hyuuga was also there. Tsunade smiled when she saw the Keybladers enter. "I see you recieved Mickey's letter," she said.

"You know King Mickey, huh?", Lea said.

"Yes, we've run into each other a few times," she said.

"How did you manage to contact-" Before Riku could finish, a boy about 17 with a bowl haircut and extremely bushy eyebrows wearing a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers and a green flak jacket suddenly appeared next to him, making Riku shout in surprise and jump back.

"So you are the ones who have defeated the Sky ninja! I am Rock Lee! It is an honor to meet you!", the boy said.

When Naruto, Amaru, and Sakura entered the room, Naruto shouted, "What?! Why? Why? Why? WHY?! What the heck are Neji and Bushy Brow doing here?!"

"Lee will be filling in for Sasuke," said Tsunade. Naruto and Sakura gasped and muttered, "Sasuke...", before going into anime depression while everyone sweatdropped.

"Wait. I will?", asked Lea.

"No not you. The one with the eyebrows," she said as Naruto quickly snapped out of his depression. "OK, then why is Neji here?!", he asked.

"He will be Kakashi's stand in. He and Guy have already met up with our allies and are heading to the battlefront right now, so Neji will serve as Squad 7's captain."

"WHAT?! But why him?!", he demanded.

"He's a Jonin and you're a Genin Naruto, so deal with it," Tsunade said, shutting Naruto up.

"Oh alright! But I'm still gonna go and beat the guys to a pulp for ya!", he said.

"Yeah! Just leave it us! We can take 'em!", Sora said.

"I'm not sending you to the battlefront," the Hokage said.

"WHAT?!", Sora and Naruto shouted.

"I will be sending you on an escort mission."

"An escort mission?! Seriously?! I do those all the time!", Sora said.

"Shut up and LET HER TALK YOU IDIOT!", Sakura yelled, snapping out of her depression and aiming a punch at him but he dodged it.

"Uh... sure," he said meekly with a comical blank eyed expression.

"The enemy has been moving for several days and has left a trail of destruction. We know that this Ghost Army is some type of Puppet Master Jutsu," said Tsunade.

"So they're just dolls being controlled by someone?", asked Sakura.

"Correct."

"Piece of cake! Why don't we just take down the guy who's controlling them?", asked Naruto.

"The one pulling the strings isn't human," Tsunade said looking up.

"Huh?", the gang asked.

"Moryo is a very powerful demon."

At this, Sora, Anne, Ven, and Naruto started shaking.

"Don't tell me that. What're you trying to do? Scare me half to death?", Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah...", Sora muttered, remembering his encounter with Chernabog in the End of the World.

Riku shuddered slightly while rememering his fight with Chernabog in the Symphony of Sorcery world.

"There was once a shinobi that tried to conquer the land. He used Moryo's power to raise an invulnerable army. The army descended on one country after another and nearly brought them to the brink of destruction. That army is the very same one threatening us," Tsunade said, making them gasp.

"No way!", Donald shouted.

"How was it stopped?", asked Kairi as Tsunade set out a map.

"Back then, a priestess from the Land of Ogres named Miroku used a powerful ninjutsu to seal away Moryo's soul in an underground palace in the Land of Ogres and placed his body in a shrine in the Land of Swamps. Newly ressurrected, Moryo has taken command of his ghost army is now making his way towards the Sealing Shrine. If Moryo's soul and body become one and he is fully ressurrected, the situation will be irreparable," she said.

"Whaddya mean irreparable? What'll happen?", asked Sora.

"The world will be destroyed, and then he will destroy all the other worlds," she said as they gasped.

"The priestess from the Land of Ogres must be taken to the shrine where the body is sealed and seal Moryo's soul away. The fate of all the worlds depends on it," said the Hokage.

Later...

Naruto, Amaru, Sakura, Neji, Lee, and the Keybladers were standing in front of the gates of the village.

"So let me get this straight. We're gonna go take an ogre priestess to some type of shrine to seal away a demon?", Vanitas asked, earning an elbow in the gut from Kairi.

"She's not an ogre, Vanitas! She's a priestess FROM the Land of Ogres!", Kairi said as Neji started talking.

"Everyone listen up. Our mission is to make sure this priestess survives. Sakura, you're to stay at our charge at all times. If anything should happen to her, use your Medical Ninjutsu. Amaru, your medical skills will be useful also. Lee, your role is to fend off the enemy," said Neji.

"Got it. I will protect you will sheer will!", the green clad ninja said.

"Let's go then," Neji said as he turned around to leave. Naruto and Sora realized something and nearly fell on their faces.

"Wait a minute! Whaddya want us to do?!", Sora yelled.

"Oh. I almost forgot. Your roles are the same as Lee's. You'll be intercepting the enemy."

"Yeah! If the enemy appears, I'll put 'em through the school of hard knocks and send 'em straight to h**l!", Naruto shouted, punching the air.

Neji sighed. "You haven't changed at all have you, Naruto? I heard you've gotten stronger but your teamwork needs work. Remember you're still a genin. We're body guards so no one stray from our charge," he said as Naruto growled.

"He is the team captain Naruto," Sakura said.

"Yeah, and you gotta follow the captains orders," said Amaru.

"So come on! Let's do this the Hidden Leaf Style with our teamwork!", Lee said.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto replied as Sakura grabbed his ear.

"Drop the attitude you idiot!", she shouted as everyone sweatdropped.

"Come on Naruto, if you keep acting like this, we'll never get to the Land of Ogres," said Riku as they began walking.

"OW! Let go!", the blonde shouted.

"Not until you shut up and listen!", Sakura yelled.

"Oh, come on Naruto! Just listen to her!", Sora said, tired of all the shouting.

Neji sighed. This was going to be a long and interesting mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were jumping from tree to tree. Neji noticed something and suddenly yelled, "Get down!"

They immediatedly jumped to the ground and hid in the shade as four people in white jumped over them.

"What the? Who are they?", asked Sora.

"I don't know but I do know that they must be heading the way we're going," said Neji.

"That's where the priestess is! These guys must be part of the enemy! Come on!", Naruto shouted as he and Sora ran after them.

"Naruto! Sora! Wait!", Neji yelled, but they didn't listen.

"Whoever they are, they must be after the priestess!", Naruto shouted.

Meanwhile...

The four that had passed them earlier had taken care of almost every guard and had made their way to the priestess's room.

The one with big hands laughed maniacally as the one with orange hair thrusted some weapons at her, only for one of the guards to shield her and take the blow himself.

"Taruho... protect Lady Shion...", he said to the other guard as he fell down, dead.

"You're life is ours now, little priestess!", the one with purple hair said as they advanced towards the priestess, who was being guarded by the other guard.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!", a voice shouted.

"Huh?", the four asked, turning around. The turned around and saw that the voice belonged to the familiar orange clad ninja and was followed by the spikey haired Keyblader and jumped towards them.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR HER!", Sora shouted as they jumped over them.

They landed on the floor but ended up slipping on some blinds that were covering the priestess's bed and landed flat on their faces.

"What the h**l?", asked the one with big hands.

"Why didn't they sneak up on us? Those two just launched in like maniacs! Are they stronger than us?", asked the one with orange hair.

"Maybe, or they're just idiots," the one with spikey blue hair said.

"They definitely aren't normal but I'd put my money on 'idiots'," said the one with purple hair.

Sora and Naruto immediately got up at that comment.

"What'd you call us?!", Naruto demanded as they heard something and saw that the guard and the priestess had snuck out through a secret door. They ran over and blocked way em from following them.

"Alright, that's as far as you go!", Sora said as they only chuckled at this.

"You think you can stop us by yourselves?", the one with big hands asked.

"Now that Naruto Uzumaki and Sora are here, you weirdos can kiss your plans goodbye! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!", Naruto shouted, making over a hundred Shadow Clones appear.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!", Sora shouted as he made the hand sign, creating ten Shadow Clones and chased the four out of the building along with Naruto and his Shadow Clones.

"Amazing! I didn't think blondie would create that many Shadow Clones!", the one with purple hair said as they landed on the ground and were surrounded by Naruto, Sora, and their clones.

"Well, you scared yet?!", they shouted at the same time.

"Gitai! Setsuna! Shizuku! Do your Earth, Fire, and Wind combo!", the one with purple hair said.

"With pleasure! Earth Style: Earthen Corridor!", Gitai shouted as he slammed his fist in the ground and trapped the boys and their Shadow Clones in a rock dome. They tried to jump through the hole in the top but it closed up and they fell down, but their Shadow Clones caught them.

"There's gotta be an exit somewhere! Come on!", a Shadow Clone shouted as they all looked for an exit.

"Yeah!"

"There's gotta be one around here!"

"FOUND IT!", one of Sora's Shadow Clones shouted.

"Hmph. You can handle the rest," the one with purple hair said as he walked away.

"Fire Style: Fire Run!", Shizuku shouted as he sent a ring of fire into the exit. Naruto easily jumped through the ring while Sora ducked.

"That was the weakest Fire Jutsu I've seen!", Naruto scoffed.

Outside...

"Wind Style: Divine Down Current!", Setsuna shouted as he sent a tornado through the exit.

Inside, Sora felt the blast and stopped and looked back at the ring of fire. He knew that wind only makes fire stronger, and with the tornado coming towards them...

"Naruto! Look out!", the Keyblader shouted and ran to Naruto, only to be blown back by the blast along with Naruto. The wind hit the fire and the ring of fire turned into a fire tornado.

Outside...

Gitai chuckled and sealed the exit.

"There won't even be any bones left by the time the fire goes out!", Shizuku said.

Nearby, the others watched from on top of the wall.

"You idiots! See what happens when you don't listen!", Neji said.

He activated his Byakugan and saw the one with purple hair enter the secret path and go after the guard and priestess.

"Aqua, come with me. Everyone else, free Naruto and Sora and go after those three!", Neji shouted as he and Aqua jumped off the wall.

"Got it!", Riku shouted as they jumped off the wall.

"Leaf Hurricane!", Lee shouted as he aimed a kick at Gitai.

"CHA!", Sakura shouted as she dived towards the rock dome and got ready to punch it.

"QUAKE!", Terra shouted as he slammed Ends of the Earth into the rock dome and along with Sakura's fist and destroyed the dome, revealing Sora and Naruto lying on the ground covered with soot and a few of their hairs were singed.

Sora looked up and smiled nervously.

Amaru just smirked and knelt down and put out one of the small flames on his hair.

"You idiots."

Meanwhile...

The guard had made his way to a waterfall behind the palace. He stopped when he heard a noise. Suddenly, Neji and Aqua ran out of the waterfall and dashed towards him with their weapons drawn.

Outside...

"Just... hold... still...!", Roxas shouted as he slashed at Setsuna.

"HA!", Anne shouted as she tried to punch Shizuku. Vanitas summoned Void Gear and shouted, "Aeroga!", sending him up in the air. Anne used this opportunity to jump up and kicked him in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Alright!", Anne shouted as she gave Vanitas a high-five. Their victory was short because Shizuku got right back up and ran to fight the others.

Inside...

Aqua and Neji had stopped the purple haired man that was about to attack the guard and priestess. Aqua had her Keyblade aimed at his neck.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"My name is Kusuna," he said through gritted teeth.

Outside...

The other three's skin colors turned to a pale color.

"Come on!", Setsuna shouted as they jumped away.

"Oh, no ya don't!", Vanitas shouted as they chased after them.

Inside...

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm!", Neji shouted as he knocked Kusuna back with a blast of chakra.

Kusuna quickly got up and jumped up and landed on the roof.

"Brother!", Gitai shouted as they landed on the roof. "We need to replenish chakra!"

"OK just let me- SCATTER!", Kusuna shouted as Terra, Lee, Sakura, Vanitas, and Anne landed on the roof.

"Retreat for now!", Kusuna shouted as they ran away and disappeared over the water fall.

Meanwhile...

"No need to fear. We come from the Hidden Leaf Village," Neji said as they stepped forward.

Suddenly the platinum blonde girl gasped. The guard turned to her.

"What is the matter Lady Shion?", he asked.

"He's trying to resurrect himself again," she said.

Later...

They all sat in front of the throne. Everyone sat on their knees, except for Sora, Naruto, and Vanitas, who sat casually.

"Behold Shion... Priestess of the Land of Ogres," the guard that had protected her earlier said as the blinds lifted revealing the girl in robes and wearing some type of crown.

"I am Neji Hyuga, captain of Team 7."

"I am Rock Lee!"

"Terra."

"Aqua."

"I'm Ventus but you can call me Ven for short."

"Kairi."

"Lea but it's spelled L-E-A. Got it memorized?"

"I'm Roxas."

"Riku."

"Name's Vanitas."

"Xion but it's spelled with an X instead of S-H."

"Yo! I'm Sora!", Sora said cheerfully before Xion elbowed him in the ribs hard, knocking the wind out of him with a comical wide eyed expression on his face.

"Amaru."

"Donald Duck."

"Goofy."

"Namine."

"Anne Marshall."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Naruto Uzumaki! How's it hanging?", Naruto asked before getting elbowed in the stomach by Sakura.

"Just zip it!", she whispered.

"We've come to escort Lady Shion to the Sealing Shrine in the Land of Swamps," Neji said as Sora, Xion, Naruto, and Sakura argued.

"What was that for?!", Naruto asked.

"Shut up! You're making all of us look bad!", Xion said.

"OW!", Sora shouted.

"During lasts night's assault, many were injured and killed. And just as Lady Shion predicted, Susuki was one of them," the guard said.

"Hmph. Naturally," Shion said. Sora, Naruto, Xion, and Sakura immediately stopped arguing.

"But as you can see, I'm still alive so I'm sure they shoulder no regret," she said.

Sora and Naruto growled when they remembered all the dead guards they saw earlier.

"Now you wait just a minute!", Naruto shouted as they jumped towards her and grabbed her by the shirt. She gasped at this.

"All those guys earlier died for you!", Naruto shouted.

"Yeah! You should show them a little respect!", Sora shouted.

She gasped as she remembered a vision she saw earlier that day of the two boys getting stabbed.

She snapped out of it when she saw Sakura, Amaru, Riku, Xion, Ven, Neji, Lee, and Terra covering their mouths and and holding them back.

"Naruto!", Sakura shouted with an annoyed tone.

"Shut up you two!", Xion shouted.

"You idiots! Sit back down and shut up!", Amaru shouted as they all pushed the two down.

Shion got up and took their hands off their mouths.

"What? Is there something on my face?", asked Sora.

"You two are going die... very soon," she said softly.

The guard gasped.

"Huh? What was that?", Sora asked with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry! We can't hear you! Say it a little louder!", said Naruto.

"You're going..."

"Eh?", asked Sora.

"You're going to..."

"What was that?", asked Naruto.

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE PIERCED THROUGH THE CHEST AND KILLED SOON!", Shion shouted. Everyone gasped.

"What?", Naruto and Sora asked.

Later...

The gang sat in a room. Ven and Amaru were sitting in the doorway playing Rock, Paper, Scissors and Xion and Kairi were sitting next to Namine, who was drawing.

"Grr... why do we have to look after this bratty girl?", Vanitas muttered.

"Please excuse Lady Shion. She often sees visions of people's deaths but please, you shouldn't let it worry you," the guard said.

"So that means she's always wrong, right?", Sora asked placing his arms behind his neck.

"No. So far, she's been a hundred percent correct," the guard said.

Everyone gasped.

"Well that's a shocker. That fortune telling stuff's a load a- WAIT! THAT MEANS SHE WAS RIGHT EVERYTIME!", Sora shouted, realizing what he said.

"Right."

"But you just told us that we didn't have to worry!", shouted Naruto.

"I meant that worrying wouldn't change anything," said the guard.

"Huh?", everyone asked with confused looks.

"I don't get it," said Riku.

Sakura giggled and walked over to them.

"Relax, you two. Maybe at his is a good thing. With any luck, it will cure you two of your stupidity!", she said.

"SAKURA!", they shouted in annoyance.

"Oh come on! People don't have visions! That's a load of trash! There's no way I'm gonna die until I'm Hokage!", said Naruto.

The guard sighed. "You can go ahead and relax in here. I'll be back in a few minutes," the guard said as he got up.

"But what're you gonna do Mr...", Anne trailed off.

"Taruho. I'm just going to do a little errand. You can make yourselves comfortable," he said as he turned to the door and stopped. The gang turned around and saw why.

Amaru and Ven were doing some sort of dance out of boredom (Think of the one from Hannah Montana Season 3 episode 4). Ven held his arms out so it looked like some sort of hoop and raised them up high so Amaru could go through it. She did something like the Egyptian and Ven got down on one knee and lowered his arms to make it look like she was swimming through them.

They stopped when they saw everyone staring at them. The two grinned nervously before scooting behind the sliding door.

"Well they seem comfortable already," Taruho said after a minute. Everyone snickered at his comment.

Later...

The gang sat in the room. Neji entered and grumbled, "That fool."

"What? What'd he do?", Anne asked looking up from Namine's drawings.

"Taruho's gathering more soldiers and is telling us to wait," he said.

"How much more time are we going to waste here?", asked Lee.

"Yeah. Every second counts," Aqua said as a sliding door opened revealing Naruto and Sora with metal plates covering their chest and back.

"So whaddya think?", Sora asked with a goofy grin.

"I don't care how sharp the enemy's weapon is! Nothing's gonna run through us now!", Naruto said with the same grin.

"What the h**l are you two wearing?", asked Lea.

"You two seriously believe the ramblings of a priestess?", asked Neji.

"Wha? No way! We just thought you guys were worried when that nutjob said that me and Sora were gonna die!", Naruto said.

"We put these on so all of you wouldn't worry!", said Sora.

"Sora, this world is on the verge of destruction and a demon that could be even more powerful than Master Xehanort is trying to ressurect itself. We don't have time to worry about you," Vanitas said.

"Sora! Naruto! This girl is precious!", Lee said with fire literally in his eyes. "It is a true honor to lay down your lives for someone like her!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sure. Chance of a lifetime..."

"And that is why we are gonna prove that this prediction's wrong and save the world with this right here!", the brunet said banging his hand on his home made armor.

"You can't change my prediction," Shion said as she entered the room in more casual clothes.

"Oh yeah?", asked the blonde ninja.

"Here's another one for you. You and Sora are going to die from beheadiing," she said.

"We are?!", Sora asked before they zipped back behind the door. The gang heard a bunch of clattering.

One second later, the door slid open revealing Naruto and Sora covered with pots for armor.

"How bout this?", Naruto asked with his voice muffled a bit.

Shion walked over to them and poked them on the metal chest plates.

"You can't escape death," she said as she casually walked away. Naruto and Sora began to tilt backwards.

"Huh?", asked Naruto.

"Oh no!", Sora cried as they landed on their backs with a clang.

"Alright shinobi. Let's go," Shion said as the others followed her out the door.

"Yeah! Let's go!", Naruto shouted as the two boys struggled to get up.

"Guys! A little help!", Sora yelled.

A few minutes later...

Amaru, Vanitas, Kairi, Roxas, and Ven had helped Sora and Naruto out of their home made armor and they were now walking towards the waterfall out back.

"Hold it. Why are we going back here?", asked Donald.

"This waterfall doubles as a secret escape route," Shion explained.

"But what about Taruho back there?", asked Terra.

"He will be nothing but a burden to me," she said as she walked into the waterfall.

Sora and Naruto glared at her for a moment before running into the waterfall, followed by the others.

Later...

Sakura carried Shion on her back as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Your back's uncomfortable. You should try to keep your body more femenine!", Shion complained.

"CHA! WHY YOUUUU!", Sakura shouted with a comical blank eyed expression.

"Uh oh, better stay away from Sakura. You don't wanna be near her when she's angry," said Amaru.

"Why? What happens?", asked Riku.

Amaru looked up and thought about it for a minute.

"You don't wanna know," she said quickly.

Suddenly an arrow hit a tree branch near Naruto.

"WHOA!", he shouted as they all landed on the ground and saw who the arrow belonged to.

"Hey, it's Taruho!", said Sora.

"Sorry if I surprised you," said Taruho.

"Taruho! Go home! I don't need you! You'll be nothing but a burden!", Shion shouted.

"I will not," he replied.

"Go!", she shouted.

"I will not," he repeated.

"I MEAN IT, TARUHO!", Shion yelled.

"I will not," he said.

As Shion yelled at him, the gang just casually watched them while a few of them were sitting.

"Man, this guy's persistant," Lea muttered.

"Oh come on Shion! Just let him come! He won't leave anyway," Vanitas said, sick of Shion shouting.

"Hmph! Oh alright," Shion muttered in defeat.

"Just try to keep up with us, OK?", Roxas said before they started running again and they continued their journey to the Sealing Shrine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The gang ran across a narrow path. However, they stopped every 20 minutes so Taruho could catch up with them. When it got dark, they stopped to rest.

"Can't we make a campfire? I'm freezing!", Shion complained.

"No, that would just be a dead giveaway on our location," Anne said.

"Hmph!", Shion said as she sat down on a rock.

A vein popped out of Anne's head as she leaned over to Amaru and asked, "Can I smack her?"

"No," the red head said.

Shion rumaged through their food sack.

"I can't eat this! Or this!", she said as she threw the food on the ground.

"I thought that food looked pretty good," Sora muttered.

"Yeah, me too," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Lady Shion, but like Anne said, creating a fire would only show the enemy where we are," said Taruho.

"Hmph! I'm going to bed!", Shion said as she got into her sleeping bag.

Neji sighed before turning to the gang. "Sakura, Lee, Terra, Riku, and I will keep watch. The rest of you, get some sleep," he said as the gang got out their sleeping bags.

"Hey Anne. Sure you're not scared to sleep outside?", Vanitas asked with a smirk.

"Hey shut up! I've been out in the dark tons of times to get to the Factory during an attack! Of course I'm not scared!", she shouted before hearing some noises come from the forest. She gulped nervously before darting into her sleeping bag.

"Well, good night!", she said quickly.

Vanitas chuckled and said, "Chicken."

Anne heard this and darted right up and threw her shoe at him. It hit him square in the face before sliding off, leaving a shoe imprint on his face. Anne smiled in satisfaction before lying back down.

Sora was about to lie down until he saw Naruto and Taruho talking about something. He got up and walked over to them.

"Hey guys what're you talking about?", he asked.

"Taruho was tellling me that Shion was feared by others when she was little. Turns out, she's kinda like me," said Naruto.

Sora sat down on a log. "Hey Taruho, people were scared of her because she can predict people's deaths, right?", he asked.

"Lady Shion can only see the deaths of someone who serves her or is close to her. I would be honored to give my life to protect Lady Shion," Taruho said as the sun came up.

They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see that Shion was behind them.

"Morning!", Naruto and Sora said.

"Hmph!", Shion said.

Naruto and Sora face-faulted at this.

"Taruho, I've had another vision. If you don't go home now... you will die," she said. Sora and Naruto gasped.

Later...

They were jumping from rock to rock but this time, Taruho wasn't with them.

"AAH! STOP! I'M GONNA FALL!", Shion shouted.

"Can I please smack her now?!", Anne yelled.

"No, Anne!", Amaru said.

"PUT ME DOWN!", Shion yelled as they landed on a huge rock.

"Listen, one of the enemies uses Fire Style Jutsu, so this place will be a disadvantage for them," said Neji. After he said that, they heard rumbling coming from nearby.

"What the?", Lea asked as he narrowed his eyes to get a closer look. Once he saw what it was, he gasped. "It's some type of water dragon!", he shouted. "And it's heading this way!"

"LOOK OUT!", Terra shouted as they jumped up to a higher rock.

"Look's like you were wrong!", Shion yelled.

Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the area. "There! That's where they're controlling it from! But that one used Fire Style last time!", Neji shouted.

"It's not unusual for someone to use two styles of Jutsu," said Sakura.

"We'll take care of him!", Sora shouted as he and Naruto ran towards the enemy.

"You idiots!", Amaru shouted running after them.

"Amaru! No!", Ventus shouted before running after the redhead.

"Ven, get back here!", Terra shouted as he and Vanitas ran after him.

"I cannot let them fight the enemy alone!", Lee shouted running after them.

"You gotta be kidding me!", Lea shouted before following them.

"Oh, come on!", Anne shouted following them.

Vanitas, Naruto, Sora, Amaru, and Anne managed to catch up to the one behind the water dragon. Lea, Terra, Ven, and Lee, however, were stopped by a large rock that appeared in front of them.

"Hey losers! I'm your opponent!", Gitai shouted from on top of the rock.

"Fine by me!", Lea shouted as he summoned his Keyblade.

Meanwhile...

"RAAAHHH!", Naruto shouted as he kicked Shizuku, who was controlling the water dragon. After he kicked him, the water dragon disappeared.

"You take care of them," Kusuna said before jumping away from the battle.

"This will be fun!", Shizuku said as he turned to face his opponents.

As that was happening, Neji turned to Shion and asked, "Lady Shion?"

"What is it?"

He placed his finger on her forehead and she collapsed.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to stay asleep for a while," Neji said as Sakura placed her on her back.

"Let's go!", Roxas said as they dashed into the forest.

Meanwhile...

"Wind Style: Blade Blast!", Ven shouted, sending a very strong current of wind from his Keyblade towards Gitai, but he dodged.

"Quake!", Terra shouted, creating a small earthquake, sending Gitai up in the air.

"Leaf Hurricane!", Lee shouted as he kicked Gitai down towards the boulder he created.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!", he cried as he did a flying kick and kicked Gitai on the forehead really hard.

"Let me get this straight. You don't know any ninjutsu at all?", Gitai asked, not even fazed.

"What the h**l?", asked Lea. "There's no way he could have survived that!", he shouted as one of Gitai's arms literally turned rock hard and tried to smash the energetic ninja.

"This is boring," Gitai said as his entire body except for his head turned into rock.

"Come on, show me some real skill!"

Meanwhile...

Shizuku gave an insane smile as a drop of water fell from his foot.

"Water Style..."

Sora and the others got the weapons out.

"SURFACE SLICER!", he shouted as he sent a current of water towards them. Sora quickly grabbed Amaru and hid behind a huge rock, only for it to be sliced in half by the Surface Slicer.

Anne and Vanitas nearly got hit by it, but luckily, they dodged at the last second. Sora summoned Kingdom Key.

"Aeroga!", he shouted as he fired the spell at Shizuku, only for it to be blocked by a torrent of water.

"Not good," Anne muttered. "Hey wait a second. Where's Amaru?!", she asked.

"AAH!"

They turned to see Shizuku clutching Amaru by the throat.

"When did he-?", Vanitas asked.

"LET MY LITTLE SISTER GO!", Naruto shouted in anger.

"Sister?", Shizuku asked, a little surprised. He looked at Amaru and took off her blue bandana, revealing her long red hair. He then scoffed.

"No matter. You're still an enemy," he said as he clutched her throat even tighter.

"LET HER GO!", Naruto shouted as he kicked Shizuku in the face, forcing him to release Amaru.

"Amaru, are you OK?", asked Naruto. She nodded. He looked up at Shizuku and growled.

"No one hurts my little sister!", he shouted as he charged at him.

"Wait up!", Sora shouted as he followed him.

"Fire!", he shouted, firing a Fire spell at Shizuku, only for it to be extinguished by water.

"Sora, you idiot! Water puts out fires, so Fire magic is useless against this guy!", Vanitas shouted.

"Oh yeah. Guess we'll switch to offensive attacks then!", Sora shouted.

"You said it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!", Naruto yelled as he created three Shadow Clones and ran at him. He and the clones kicked him up in the air three times. Sora then jumped in the air and raised his Keyblade above his head.

"Shadow Clone Muscle Strike!", he shouted as he slammed the Keyblade into Shizuku and rammed him into the ground.

"Come on!", Sora shouted as he ran into the forest, followed by the others.

"You can't hide from me!", Shizuku shouted as he ran after them.

Meanwhile...

"AGH!", Lee shouted as he was punched in the stomach.

"You alright?", Terra asked as he landed next to him.

Lee nodded and got up and held his arms in front of his face.

"I have no choice... Third Gate of Life... OPEN!", Lee shouted as his skin turned red, surprising Terra, Ven, and Lea.

He sped towards Gitai and shouted, "Fourth Gate of Pain... OPEN!"

His speed increased even more as he punched Gitai in the stomach.

"Fifth Gate of Closing... OPEN!", he shouted as he jumped back.

"You got stronger all of a sudden!", Gitai said as the rock broke off of him, revealing his real body under it.

"What's he up to?", Ven asked as he, Terra, and Lea landed next to the energetic ninja.

Gitai ripped off the cloth covering his face and held his left arm out. Some type of snake popped out of it, disgusting Ventus.

He took it and tore it out and squeezed a dark blue liquid into his mouth and drank it.

"Oh yeah... THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!", Gitai shouted as he was surrounded by dark purple energy and rocks.

"What the h**l?!", Lea asked as he summoned his Keyblade.

When the rocks disappeared, Gitai didn't look human at all. He now looked like a demon with six arms and three heads. Also, his hairstyle now looked like Terra's.

Meanwhile...

"What the heck was that?!", Roxas asked as they looked at the purple energy.

"I don't know, but we still need to get Shion to safety!", Riku shouted.

Suddenly, a shuriken came out of nowhere and was about to hit Kairi, but Riku deflected it with his Keyblade.

Setsuna appeared with many shurikens hovering around him.

"Not good!", Roxas shouted.

"Go! Riku, Aqua, Roxas, and I will take care of this!", Neji shouted.

"OK!", Sakura said as she, Kairi, Xion, and Namine continued running.

As that was happening, Naruto and his group were jumping through the tree tops.

"Hiding in the trees isn't gonna work!", Shizuku said as many water whips sped towards them. However, when it hit them, they disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing them to be Shadow Clones. The real Naruto, Sora, Amaru, Vanitas, and Anne were hiding behind a large rock.

"Nice job with the Shadow Clone Transformation, Naruto!" said Sora.

While they were hiding behind the rocks, Terra, Lee, Ventus, and Lea were jumping all over the place as Gitai punched the ground and set bombs that exploded as soon as he touched the ground.

"Ven, watch out!", Terra shouted as he yanked his friend out of the way just as Gitai punched the ground.

"You guys are pretty jumpy are you?", Gitai asked as he punched the ground again, causing the spot where they were standing to collapse.

Terra, Ven, and Lea hopped onto falling rocks, but Lee pulled out something and popped it into his mouth. As soon as he ate it, he sped towards Gitai and unwrapped some of the bandages on his hands and wrapped them around Gitai.

"Hidden Lotus: CHOCOLATE BOMB!", Lee shouted as he brought Gitai towards him. He jumped behind him and punched him three times before doing a spin kick and kicked him in the back, breaking through his defenses.

Purple energy started to come out of Gitai before he exploded, leaving a purple cloud in his place.

"Lee, that was awesome!", Ventus shouted as he ran over to the cliff where Lee was hanging onto. Terra and Ven helped him up.

"Hey, what's up with his face?", Lea asked.

Lee had a hint of red on his cheeks and he gave a goofy smile.

"I made him go boom!", he slurred, receiving confused looks from the three.

Meanwhile...

Roxas blocked most of the attacks with both of his Keyblades.

"That's weird. Why aren't they attacking as a team?", he asked as he looked at Kusuna, who was a few feet away from Setsuna.

"Wait, don't tell me!", Riku shouted as he deflected a shuriken and it hit Kusuna, revealing that he was actually a puppet clone.

"Looks like you figured it out! You guys aren't the only one's who can make clones, are ya?", asked the clone.

"Oh no! Sakura!", Neji shouted as they turned around and ran towards the direction Sakura and the girls ran.

Unaware of the trap, Sakura, Kairi, Namine, and Xion kept running. Suddenly, Kusuna appeared behind Sakura and shouted, "Anaesthetic Jutsu!", as a snake came out from behind him and bit Sakura. They gasped and they quickly jumped onto a large tree branch.

Sakura pulled out a small tube of anti-venom, but she was too late. The toxin started to work and paralyzed her, causing her to fall off the tree.

"SAKURA!", Kairi shouted as she grabbed the tube and darted after her friend.

Meanwhile...

"Playing dead isn't going to work!", Shizuku shouted as he kept slicing Naruto and Sora's Shadow Clones.

"Water Attack... GORGON!", he shouted as he sent a water dragon towards Naruto and his clones. Naruto and his clone created a Rasengan and ran straight into it.

"Nice try!", Shizuku taunted as he sent water whips at them. However, they both disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"What the? Both clones?!", he asked in surprise as the real Naruto appeared behind him with a Rasengan.

"SURPRISE!", Naruto shouted as he rammed the ball of chakra right into his stomach.

"AAAHHH... heh, just kidding!", Shizuku said as he turned into a puddle of water.

Sora and Vanitas jumped out from their hiding spot and attempted to slash at him, but he simply dodged them.

"HAH!", Anne shouted as she jumped out and attempted to stomp on Shizuku, only for him to slither out of the way.

"Ninja Art: Water Substitution. It allows me to turn my entire body into water!", Shizuku explained. "You kids are wasting your time, you know."

"Well, what's your plan? You gonna keep running away all day long?", asked Sora with his Keyblade ready to strike.

"My only job was to separate you guys from that Byakugan user," said Shizuku.

They gasped once they realized what he meant.

"SH**!", Vanitas yelled as they jumped back into the treetops.

"There's no point going after them. It's too late!"

"Shut up! We'll finish you off next time!", Sora shouted over his shoulder.

"There's not gonna be a next time! The whole world's going to be destroyed! And when this world is over, we'll destroy the rest of the worlds!", Shizuku said.

"What?!", asked Naruto.

"We won't let that happen! Come on, we need to get back to Shion!", Amaru said. They nodded and kept running.

"GUYS!"

They stopped when they saw Terra, Ven, and Lea running towards them with a loopy Lee in tow.

"What's the rush?", asked Lea.

"It was a trap! They fought us so we'd be separated from Shion!", Sora said. His eyes fell on Lee.

"Uh... what's up with Bushy Brows?", he asked.

"We don't really know. While we were fighting that guy, he took something, and now he's acting like he's drunk," said Terra.

Naruto sighed.

"Whatever he had must have had alcohol it, and he goes crazy whenever he has alcohol," the blonde explained as he threw Lee onto his back.

"Anyway, we need to get back to Shion right now!", Sora shouted as they continued their journey through the woods.

As they ran, Lee babbled something incoherent.

"Man, Bushy Brows, what the h**l did you drink back there?", asked Naruto.

"Nothing! I just ate chocolate and the bad man went boom!", Lee said giggling.

"Chocolate?", asked Amaru.

"Yeah, he shouted "Chocolate Bomb" before taking down that Earth Style user," said Ven.

They ran under a log, but Lee's head hit it, snapping him out of his drunken state.

"Hey, look!", Sora shouted. The rest of the group was standing up ahead. "Hey guys!", Naruto shouted as they stopped running.

"Hey, what's with all the long faces?", Sora asked when he saw the sad looks on their faces.

The spikey haired Keyblade wielder looked down and gasped at what he saw.

"No...", he said softly.

Shion was lying on the ground... dead.


End file.
